


Stars In The Sky

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Impala, M/M, No Sam, Romance, Star Gazing, Summer, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend a summer evening star gazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In The Sky

To them both it was perfect it was a perfect night a perfect date

They had each other, the summers night, and the food they packed. Burgers, fries, pie, beer, soda, and honey (Cas had insisted on it)

They were lying on the top of the impala gazing into the night sky up at the stars wrapped in each others arms 

"Dean??" 

"Yeah babe??" 

"Is this a perfect date or what"

"This is a very perfect date"

"Because we have each other"

"Yes babe cause we have each other"

"Do you know what today is??"

"Yes i do"

"What is it"

"Are six month anniversary! That's why i planned this just you and me away from are annoying brothers"

"Well you did very well Dean!"

"Thank you babe"

"Your very welcome!"

Dean and Cas then kiss and soon one kiss becomes two and two becomes three and three becomes four and soon enough there making out on top of the impala. The kisses loving, tender, and gentle not heavy, lustful, and passionate.

"I have something for you!" Dean says as they pull away 

"What is it??" Cas asks excitedly 

"Wait here a minuet" Dean says and then gets off the top of the car 

Cas lies on top of the car waiting for Dean and waiting happily for whatever Dean is about to give him. But soon the thoughts of whatever it is turns from a happy, excited thought to a horrible, upset thought "Oh god! What if he is going to break up with me! Oh my god! Oh my god! Did i do something wrong!" Cas thinks to himself becoming more panicked as time goes on. But he is broken out of his thoughts by Dean climbing back onto the top of the car.

"Cas i have something to ask you"

"Yes"

"Castiel angel of the lord will you marry me??"

Cas tilts his head up and sure enough there is Dean on one knee holding a box with a ring in it

"Are you serious??"

"Yes i am"

"Well in that case yes! Yes i will marry you!"

Dean and Cas hug and then Dean slips the ring onto Cas's ring finger and then the two kiss and hug again before they lie back down on the roof of the impala and watch the stars

"Look Dean a shooting star! Make a wish"

"I Don't need to"

"Why??"

"Cause i have everything i need right here!"

Cas and Dean smile at each other and then kiss as a shooting star passes right over them 

THE END


End file.
